Archiving is a necessary part of today's day and age. With the sheer volume of data that is stored both personally and by corporations, an alternative storage location is often needed in order to assure that no important data is deleted. Often, companies that provide server-side archive storage provide a small portion of storage for free in order to entice clients, however, after this small portion is exceeded, storage space can be quite expensive.